


Forgotten Dishes Run

by Luna (Lovely_Luna)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: And so does Miko, Fuck off I'm crying, Gen, I will not be taking constructive criticism on these notions, Optimus has ADHD, Robots being domestic, Team Prime is a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Luna/pseuds/Luna
Summary: Optimus’s eyes shifted around the room, quickly getting overwhelmed by the amount of tasks he could perform. The task of “clean the room” was so nebulous and tangled that he couldn’t break it down into the smaller steps. He felt oddly small and sighed deeply as he brought his knees up to his chest and trained his optics on the floor.AKA "Optimus has ADHD and is suffering in silence about it until he gets caught by a human"
Relationships: Miko Nakadai & Optimus Prime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Forgotten Dishes Run

Optimus sat on the edge of his berth and dragged his servos down his faceplate, looking around at the mess his quarters was. He really needed to clean up in there. The mess was stressful and he just wanted it clean for once.

_But where the frag to start?_

Optimus’s eyes shifted around the room, quickly getting overwhelmed by the amount of tasks he could perform. The task of “clean the room” was so nebulous and tangled that he couldn’t break it down into the smaller steps. He felt oddly small and sighed deeply as he brought his knees up to his chest and trained his optics on the floor. _Guess I’m not doing that tonight. Again._

Then, a little clatter from the corner of the room interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and noticed he had about a dozen empty, reusable Energon cubes in the far corner of his quarters, and the stack had finally collapsed. Ratchet’s been looking for those cubes for weeks. Optimus figured he should probably take those out to the main silo and clean them for his friend, if anything.

He sat for a long minute, trying to will his processor to let him stand. The first step was always the hardest…but, he did manage to stand up and walk over to the cubes. He knelt down and picked them up, one at a time, until he had a precariously stacked load of cubes cradled in his arm. Taking a deep breath, he opened his door and began to shuffle down the halls, both to avoid waking the rest of the team with his footfalls and to keep the cube stack from collapsing.

The silo was quiet, a soft glow from Ratchet’s idle computers barely illuminating the space enough for Optimus to navigate. He went over to the corner where tools and cubes get washed, keeping the water at a low trickle as he scrubbed the cubes with a hand rag. He was about halfway through it before his thoughts were interrupted yet again by a sudden sound.

“Doing a forgotten dishes run, Optimus?” A tiny, groggy voice piped up.

Optimus jumped about as high as he was tall, and his faceplate burned blue as he turned to look at the source. Miko was just quietly watching from the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Optimus had forgotten that the team had given her permission to stay at the base for the night.

“A…what?” He asked, unfamiliar with the phrase.

“A forgotten dishes run.” She repeated. “When you have lots of dirty dishes in your room you keep forgetting to handle and then you finally handle them.”

Optimus looked back down at the cube he was cleaning. “Yes, Miko. I supposed I am doing a…forgotten dishes run.”

“Not gonna lie.” Miko popped her lips. “That seems super unlike you. Is everything OK, Big Red?”

Optimus’s face twisted a bit as he tried to keep his mind at least half-focused on the task of washing the cubes. This was a part of him he didn’t particularly like sharing—a _flaw_ that being a Prime didn’t fix. He felt the shame burn down to his spark, but Miko appeared to hold no judgement. Her voice was soft, and open.

“I am fine.” Optimus shrugged a bit, working on the last cube. “I…this is my _normal_ , I suppose.”

“It’s _my_ normal too.” Miko sympathized. Optimus froze yet again before he turned off the water, finished with his task. He pondered his own cognitive dissonance for a long while. He felt shame for his normal and wanted to hide it…but he was so incredibly proud of Miko for how easily she owned her normal.

“Optimus?” Miko finally urged.

“Hm?” He hummed.

“You know it’s not something to be embarrassed over, right?” Miko popped her lips again, waving her hand and inspecting her nails. “‘Specially not in front of me. You being a Prime or whatever weird excuse you can come up with doesn’t change anything.”

“Just do not tell anyone, Miko. Please?” Optimus looked up at her as he stood, extremely concerned.

“If that’s what you want. My lips are sealed.” Miko motioned zipping up her mouth and then drew an x over her heart. “Cross my heart.”

Optimus smiled a bit, walking over to gently rub Miko’s head with a single finger. “You should go back to sleep.”

“I wanna sleep with you. You’re warm.” She whined a bit, hugging the finger Optimus was using to stroke her hair like it was a stuffed toy.

Optimus’s faceplate burned again. “My quarters are not up to standard for guests.”

“My room’s probably ten times worse.” Miko chuckled a bit. “And maybe we can clean _your_ room tomorrow, if you’re that worried about it. I know a few tricks that totally failed for me, but they may help you.”

Optimus looked down at the child with fondness, a rare smile gracing his lips as he gently gathered Miko up, blankets and all. The Prime appreciated the unconditional kindness and occasionally pearls of wisdom he received from the human children. “I would greatly appreciate your help and advice tomorrow.”

“I’m glad.” Miko smiled sleepily, nodding off before Optimus even got to his quarters with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by someone in my notes on Tumblr and has already been posted to Tumblr. The original post is here:https://poptimus-prime.tumblr.com/post/633338334367875072/inspired-by-some-tags-yeetmetothehell-put-in-a


End file.
